tout fout le camp numéro trois
by dexash
Summary: délire numéro trois, spécial thibaut! Bonne lecture


**_délire numéro trois : spécial thibaut! j espère qu'il te plaira  
_**

La flag team retournait vers le jumper. Elle traversait une forêt relativement sombre

Rodney : t'en as pas marre des forêts ?

Ronon : c'est vrai ça !

Auteur : (à Rodney) le raleur de service, tu te sais ! Et le tas de muscles, c'est pareil ! C'est pas parce que tu as ma préférence qu'il faut en profiter !

Ronon : Grmph.

Rodney continue à maugréer, mais repart.

John et Teyla sont devant. Et soudain ils s'arrêtent.

Rodney : ooooh ! Vous pouvez pas prévenir quand vous freinez, non ?

John : Oui, mais là…

Teyla : C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

Rodney (avançant) : Oh ! C'est des… des… des Wraiths.

Ronon (saute partout) : Où ? Où ? Où ça des Wraiths à dégommer ?

L'auteur regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Rodney et secoue la tête.

Auteur : Non, non, non ! C'est pas possible…

Des Wraiths ? Oui. Mais des Wraiths qui manifestent c'est n'importe quoi.

Ils brandissent des pancartes « Méchants en grève ».

Auteur : non mais dites donc c'est quoi, ça ?

Wraith 1 : on fait grève !

Wraith 2 : y en a marre d'être toujours les méchants ! On aime pas ça nous, aspirer la vie des gens…

L'auteur se retourne, et regarde la flag team. Ils sont… abasourdis.

Ronon : euh… vous êtes pas censé avoir des voix graves et sifflantes, vous ?

Wraith 1 : si mais c'est ajouté en post-prod.

Ronon : Ah…

Les Wraiths se rassemblent, et commencent à marcher en rond en scandant : « les Wraiths en grève ! Marre d'être les méchants» Et plein d'autres slogans.

Auteur : non mais ca va pas ! Et oh !

Wraith 1 : pourquoi on aurait pas droit à des vacances, nous aussi ?

Auteur : si c'est juste des vacances, on peut s'arranger…

Wraiths : ah oui ?

Ils viennent tous sagement s'asseoir de chaque côté de l'auteur pour écouter ce qu'elle a dire. Ce faisant, on aperçoit un jeune homme, assis ligoté et bâillonné.

Auteur : mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ?

Wraith : il arretait pas de dire qu'il te connaissait, mais a pas pu le prouver, alors on l'a attaché en attendant que tu arrives. Et comme il hurlait et que cela nous fatiguait on l'a baillonné…

Auteur (désespérée) : mis j'en ai marrreuh ! C'est quoi ces personnages qui écoutent pas l'auteur ?

Elle s'asseoit et pleure.

Ronon (s'approche et lui tapote l'épaule) : Allons allons, c'est pas grave, on a l'habitude…

Auteur : lâches moua toi ! Et en plus il m'a déboité l'épaule.

Ronon : c'est pas grave je te la remettrais en place. Avec un ou deux massages en prime ?

Auteur (rêve à des massages) : ah oui ?

Wraith : Hey, le Runner ! Arrête de distraire l'auteur ! Le travail d'abord. Après vous ferez ce que vous voudrez…

Ronon (intéressé) : ah ?

Auteur : oui oui….(se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire) Ah on ! Pas ce qu'il veut ! Sinon je suis dans la merde… Mais oui pour le travail…Donc nous disons : vos revendications.

Et le Wraith d'exposer ses revendications.

Auteur : oui mais moi j'en ai une aussi. Faudrait peut être voir à le détacher, l'autre là-bas…

Ronon : peut-être.

Il s'approche du bâillonné, suivi par l'auteur.

Auteur : Thibaut ?

Ronon : tu le connais ?

Auteur : ben oui c'est un ami. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Thibaut : Ben puisque tu voulais pas me mettre en guest, je me suis incrusté.

L'auteur se prend la tête à deux mains, et soupire. Ronon, inquiet.

Auteur (hurlant) : mais vous me saoulez ! C'est moi l'auteur ! Vous êtes censés faire ce que je vous dit ! Vous pourriez pas m'obéir pour une fois ?

Tout le monde se tait.

Thibaut et Ronon échangent un regard : ça y est elle pète un plomb.

Auteur : oui je pète un plomb ! J'en ai MARRE !

Wraith1 (à John) : si on faisait une petite fête, pour lui changer les idées ?

John (à peine remis de sa surprise) : euh pourquoi pas ? Oui, oui…

Et les voilà partis pour organiser un veillée autour dd'un feu de camp.

Auteur : non non et non ! pas moyen ! Virez moi ça…

John : Ah non ! Nous aussi on veut faire la fête ! Y en a marre de crapahuter toute la journée. Pas vrai Rodney ?

Rodney (plongé dans un container de barres de chocolat) : hein ? Oui, oui (au wrath à côté de lui) surtout pas de citron dans les tartes, j'y suis allergique.

Auteur (aux wraiths) : depuis quand vous mangez normalement, vous ?

Wraith 1 : depuis toujours. C'est la prod, toujours la prod…

Auteur : pffff

La fête est prête, et ils commencent tous à chanter, à danser et à manger. Tous ? Nooon. L'auteur est toujours désespérée, et Ronon et Thibaut sont toujours près d'elle.

Thibaut : Bon, vous venez ? Moi j'y vais

Ronon : grmph

Auteur : naaan

Thibaut : tant pis.

Et il s'en va.

Auteur : casse-toi.

Ronon : c'est comme ça que tu parles au gentil mossieur qui te tient compagnie ?

Auteur : ouais c'est ça me tenir compagnie. T'es un vrai pervers. Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

Ronon(faussement dégagé) : ah ?

Auteur : ouais. D'ailleurs…oh tiens regarde, Teyla danse un slow avec le chef des Wraiths

Pendant qu'il tourne la tête, elle s'éclipse dans la forêt. Quand il s'en rend compte, il file la chercher, mais l'auteur est déjà partie se coucher, désespérée par son manque d'autorité.


End file.
